Pyrite Kimu
Pyrite Kimu 'is one of the main characters of Evermore, and a member of the Alpha Crew. He is the oldest son and third child of Amethyst and Diamonda Kimu. He is sometimes called ''Ry' 'or ''Py'. His counterpart in the Beta Line is Brick Kimu, the third child of Amethyst and Cerise. History Childhood Pyrite was born to Amethyst and Diamonda on March 22, 5005, even though his father had left a few months before his birth. He often spent time with his cousins on his father's side, and the Rosso-Senri kids, and Dodger Kaigun. He soon formed a trio with Dodge and Amber, and he soon developed a crush on Amber at a young age. Sometime in 5013, his mother left him with his Uncle Gold and Aunt Sapph, while Rubin and Topaz sent their twins and Lazuli to stay with them as well. Some incident had caused Amber to become terrified of him and eventually grow to hate him. Evermore Discovery Pyrite is introduced when Cory brings him to the Rosso-Senri house. Amber, the girl he has harbored feelings for a long time, threatens him to stay out of her room before being called into the kitchen by Rubin. He is next seen after Amber crashes into him and Amber hurts him out of anger. Amber and Corundum leave for Professor Pine's lab, though he soon catches up to them. At the lab, Pyrite chooses a cyndaquil, dubbing him Ex. Pyrite later comes across Amber, Carmine, and a mysterious older girl named Aqua, greeting Dodge Kaigun. Dodge manages to convince him to travel with him and Amber, despite Amber's protests. They continue on to the Viridian Forest, where they bump into Aqua, who warns them about Team Rocket. They trek forward and find Carmine tied up and held captive by Team Rocket grunts. They soon battle the grunts and easily beat them with Aqua's help. Pyrite then goes to free Carmine but Amber snaps at him and they start to bicker. They're interrupted by Aqua who snaps at them to keep quiet. She points out that there was a dying caterpie thanks to the Rockets and Pyrite watches Amber heal the caterpie. Later that night after setting up camp, Pyrite warns Amber to not go on a walk but she refuses to listen. She later returns and wakes both Pyrite and Dodge to tell them to help a kid, Gio, that helped her get back to the campsite. Both boys relunctantly agree. The next morning, Carmine is ready to leave but Pyrite persuades her to travel together, at least to Pewter. An angered Amber asks Gio to travel with them as well. Gio readily agrees. As they reach Pewter City, Pyrite is surprised to see his older sister, Coral, and her two friends, Copal and Aryl. When Amber demands to know who Coral is, he tells her that Coral's his sister. Amber flips at this and doesn't appear to even remember Copal. After Amber called Rubin to confirm things at Aryl's suggestion, she joins the others and is forced to sit next to Pyrite. Galena then shows up and blackmails everyone so they would get blogs to record their journeys. He also comments in a comment conversation on Galena's blog. The next day, Pyrite heads to Mt. Silver, in order to pay respect and also to train for the battle against Rocky, the Pewter Gym Leader. He makes way to where the former headquarters of the Resistance was, only to find a mysterious man and an umbreon. He's surprised to discover that the man was part of the Resistance, since he seemed to be a wanderer. The man calls himself Carbuncle. When Pyrite tells him that he's the son of the High Commander, Carbuncle merely smirks, a smirk that Pyrite notes, seemed to run in the Kimu family. Carbuncle then starts to go but before leaving, he gives a deino to Pyrite, to the latter's shock. He later names the deino Zahn. Physical Appearance His eldest sister, Aqua, remarks that Pyrite resembles their father, and paternal grandfather very much. He has the messy Kimu hair, though he tries his best to keep it neat. It is black. His eyes are gold. He is rather tall for his age, a few inches shy from being six foot. Personality Pyrite is quite kind, but he does have his limits. In the beginning, he is also in conflict with Carbuncle, who suspects to be his missing father, Amethyst. He is also quite intellectual when it comes to the twenty-first century, as his mother, a teacher, often tells him about that time period. He also takes great offense if someone insults his father, even though he has never known him. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Evermore Category:Phoenix's Misadventures Through Time and Space